Three More Scoops, Please
by ajson123456
Summary: A normal day at Scoops Ahoy somehow turns into an all-out fuckfest. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.
1. Chapter 1

As always, this is pure smut. Don't like, don't read. Thanks to **brucewaynefan** for some of the ideas found in this story.

* * *

Not even waiting for Jonathan to put on the parking brake, Will flung open the door and practically leapt out of the car. "What?!" Nancy shouted to him. "I just said he was cute!"

Will pulled a face and recoiled in disgust. "Exactly!"

Nancy laughed at the boy and saw him crack a smile before he closed the door and walked away. She glanced at her boyfriend, who was blushing deeply with a sheepish look on his face. "It's true, though," she said, leaning over to kiss him. Jonathan smiled, his blush fading a little, and reached over to grab his camera from the back seat.

Will had just reached the entrance to Starcourt Mall when someone called his name from behind. He turned and saw an older girl with purple hair smiling at him. "Oh, hey, Kali," Will smiled in return as he greeted her.

"You came on your own?" Kali asked.

Will shook his head. "Jonathan dropped me off. He's here to take pictures of the mall for some project he's working on."

The girl nodded and the two entered the mall together.

Kali was in town for a few weeks visiting her sister and had gotten to know the Party pretty well. The teens - particularly Dustin and Max - were in awe of the girl's psychic powers and never missed an opportunity to have her demonstrate them, much to the annoyance of Hopper who was constantly finding his Chevrolet Blazer in place of the sofa. But as much as she was enjoying spending time with Eleven and her friends, there was something much more pressing on her mind. Kali was in desperate need of sex. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a cock inside her or another girl's heat pressed up against her own. And the fact that El was having more sex than herself was amusing, if not slightly irritating. The only problem was that she refused to stoop to the level of one night stands, not to mention the Hawkins hook-up scene was practically non-existent, anyway. She wasn't interested in a real relationship either, just someone she could rely on for a good fuck every now and again.

As luck would have it, El was friends with a few cute guys and, despite the age difference, Kali couldn't help checking them out whenever she got chance. She normally wouldn't see teenage boys in that light, but her sexual frustration was getting out of control. Unfortunately for her, almost all of them were taken. No relationship was as obvious as Mike and El's (relentless hand-holding) or Lucas and Max's (shameless public make-out sessions) or even Nancy and Jonathan's with their constant whispering and giggling. Steve was cute, too, Kali thought, but he and Robin were clearly an item. That left two - although Kali was certain there was something going on between Dustin and Lucas's sister, which whittled the number of single cute guys down to just one. And as it just so happened, he was walking right next to her.

Kali looked across at Will and smirked. Time to have a little fun. She felt the blood trickling from her nose and wiped it away before Will even had a chance to notice. But when he finally did glance over at her, Kali couldn't resist laughing at the look on his face. The boy had survived the Upside Down and being possessed by the Mind Flayer, and yet this was easily the strangest situation Will Byers had ever found himself in. One that made his usual pale complexion give way to a deep red blush. One that caused his mouth to hang open in shock. And one that had his cock rising to attention inside his shorts.

To everyone else, the purple-haired girl was dressed in tight jeans and a loose-fitting top, but to Will, she was dressed in... nothing. The Byers boy swallowed hard and tried to process what he was looking at. Kali was naked... completely naked... right in front of him. Will quickly deduced that she was using her powers, but that didn't really mean anything to him right then. He could still see her exposed breasts, each crowned with a dark nipple, and he could still see her pussy, marked by a patch of hair, dyed purple to match the hair on her head. Considering Will had never once before seen a naked woman, this was a lot to take in. And being in a crowded mall filled with what seemed like the entire population of Hawkins certainly wasn't helping.

"It's okay, Will," Kali said, chuckling at his speechlessness. "No one else can see this. This is all for you." Kali gave him a playful wink before strolling ahead - a deliberate move as Will now had a clear view of her ass as he began to cautiously follow her naked figure.

"That's one dollar and seventy-five cents, please."

* * *

Sifting through his wallet, the customer pulled out a two-dollar bill and handed it to the young Scoops Ahoy employee - "Steve" - as per the name badge pinned to his uniform.

"And here's your change," Steve said, his voice quivering slightly. "Have a great day!" His hands gripped tightly onto the counter as he offered a forced smile to the man.

Once the customer had left, Steve relaxed a little, sighing deeply. "Almost got you that time," a quiet voice spoke from behind the counter. Looking down, Steve saw his girlfriend and co-worker Robin on her knees gazing up at him with a teasing smirk on her face. Her mouth was lingering close to his exposed cock that had been pulled through the zipper on his shorts.

"Yeah, almost," Steve whispered, groaning as Robin licked up a bead of pre-cum from his swollen tip. His attention was quickly diverted when a group of rowdy kids bounded into the parlor. "Great," he muttered before putting on his friendly face and taking their order. He had to bite back a moan when Robin took his cock into her mouth. She pushed her head down as far as she could, thankful that the shouts of hyperactive teenagers were drowning out the wet sounds of the sloppy deepthroat she was currently giving her boyfriend. Without thinking, Robin slipped a hand into her shorts, immediately feeling the wetness from her arousal, and worked two fingers into her pussy as she continued to slurp on Steve's rock-hard cock. Her boyfriend was quickly becoming aware that attempting to serve ice cream while getting a blowjob wasn't the easiest thing in the world, no doubt thanks to the grunts and gasps and moans that he was being forced to suppress in order to avoid giving away their illicit workplace activities.

After the kids had left, Robin pulled Steve's cock out of her mouth and stroked his shaft. He looked down at her, breathing heavily. Now able to be slightly less restrictive with his reactions, Steve cursed as she began lightly hitting his tip against her tongue. He glanced across to the far side of the parlor, making sure they were out of earshot from a certain two teenagers who seemed to be using the store as their own personal classroom.

"Ugh, this is so lame!" Erica huffed, slumping back in her seat.

Dustin, who was sitting beside her, rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey, you're almost done and that's it until next week." The pair were barricaded into their booth by their rucksacks and a pile of textbooks. The curly-haired boy had been tutoring Lucas's sister in some of her studies as a compromise for her not wanting to go to summer camp - two hours per week under Dustin's supervision. Her parents didn't know yet, but Erica now had every intention of going to camp with Dustin, and there was a very specific reason for that.

Grumbling to herself, Erica started on her final page of problems while Dustin smirked at her sulkiness. He leaned a little closer, catching her attention. "Take your time. You know what happens if you get them all right," he said, almost whispering. Erica blushed at his comment and giggled softly before going back to her work. Dustin watched her for a few moments but found he was unable to keep his eyes from wandering down her body. His gaze landed on her tight denim shorts that left the majority of her legs exposed. He could feel his dick stirring in his pants as he checked her out. Unable to resist, he placed a hand on her leg, feeling her tense a little as he brushed it along her smooth dark skin. His hand continued moving further up until it disappeared under her shorts. Erica bit her lip in anticipation and waited for Dustin's reaction when he discovered she wasn't wearing anything under her shorts. It took a few seconds, but Dustin soon realized and then it was his turn to blush. He removed his hand from her thigh and looked at her with wide eyes. Erica smirked but carried on with her work, waiting to see what he'd do next. She only had a few seconds to wait before Dustin's hand returned, but this time it slid straight down the front of her shorts. "Shh, keep going," Dustin whispered as his fingers found Erica's pussy. The girl nodded, fighting back a moan, and continued working. Dustin spent a few moments teasing her folds before deliberately brushing his fingers over her clit. Erica gasped and Dustin immediately looked around, hoping no one heard her. "You have to be quiet," he whispered, grinning as he allowed both fingers to enter her pussy.

"How am I supposed to do this if you're making it so hard?" she asked, half-whispering, half-moaning. Before he could answer, Erica turned and saw something else that was hard - a rising bulge in Dustin's lap. Without hesitating, she shoved her hand down his shorts and began stroking his throbbing cock, her fingers just barely able to wrap around his thick shaft. Dustin cursed and Erica smiled at the irony of his reaction.

Despite Erica's actions, Dustin didn't stop his fingers from slowly pumping in and out of her pussy. "So tight," he groaned, sighing at the pleasure he was now receiving himself.

Erica tightened her grip on his cock and smirked. "So big."

A few tables down, Mike was looking out of the window into the mall as he enjoyed some of the finest ice cream Scoops Ahoy had to offer. Opposite him was Eleven, her own ice cream long since devoured and her mind set on something else entirely. Hiding a smirk, she watched Mike closely, eyeing him as he shifted a little. A few seconds later, he groaned, a little louder than El had expected, causing laughter to spill from the girl's mouth.

"El- fuck- El, w-what are-" Mike stuttered as El began doing something that was usually reserved for the times when they were alone: using her powers to jerk off her boyfriend.

Mike clenched his fists. His breathing grew erratic and his heart raced in his chest. He wanted to tell her to stop, but it felt too good. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he was pretty sure the sultry smirk El was giving him was responsible for at least half of what he was feeling. He soon noticed Kali and a rather dazed-looking Will approaching and relaxed, knowing El would stop at their arrival.

Except she didn't.

In fact, she did quite the opposite - she stroked him even faster. Mike forced a smile when Will and Kali greeted them and sat down at their table. Will seemed to be too pre-occupied to notice the blood dripping from El's nose, but Kali saw and immediately picked up on what she was doing.

"Enjoying yourself?" the older girl asked, flicking her gaze between El and Mike.

"Yep." El nodded and harnessed her powers even more intensely, allowing the pleasure to spread to Mike's balls. Despite his best efforts, the Wheeler boy was unable to hold back a moan, causing both girls to giggle at his expense.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Will asked, though only half-heartedly; he was mostly focused on staring at the seemingly naked girl opposite him.

"Uh-huh," Mike answered shakily. Much to his relief, he was given a break when El's concentration finally snapped due to the sudden appearance of Steve.

The older boy spoke to Kali first and took her order before turning to Will. "The usual for you, buddy?" he asked. Will confirmed and Steve glanced around the store, noticing Dustin and Erica a few tables away, though not realizing what the two were actually doing to each other. "You seem to be missing a couple of shitheads," he noted, earning a chuckle from Kali.

Robin, who had caught something out of the corner of her eye, stood at the door to the kitchen, peering through the rounded window. She turned to face the others and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... about that."

Steve frowned. "What?"

"I think I found them."

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You like that, slut?"

"Yes, daddy!" Max whimpered, looking up at her boyfriend. She was lying flat on her back on one of the countertops in the Scoops Ahoy kitchen with her ass hanging slightly over the edge. Lucas was standing in front of her, holding her legs up and relentlessly driving his cock into her tight pussy. "Feels so good," Max moaned, closing her eyes and letting Lucas use her however he wanted.

"Yeah?" Lucas groaned. "Fuck, you're so tight." He turned his head a little and licked her foot before taking it into his mouth. Lucas slobbered all over Max's toes, soaking them in spit while continuing to piston his cock in and out of her pussy. He soon switched to the other foot and gave it the same treatment. Max whined at the dual sensation of her boyfriend's mouth on her toes and his cock buried deep inside her. She whined again when Lucas's dick slipped out of her pussy, leaving her feel empty. Before she could object, Lucas's face had disappeared between her legs and his tongue was thrashing around her dripping wet cunt.

"Fuck, yes, fuck, fuck!" Max moaned breathlessly, closing her legs around the back of Lucas's neck and trapping him in place.

Lucas didn't mind, though. He kept on slurping his girlfriend's pussy, sucking up her juices and using his tongue to stroke her clit. "God, you taste so fucking good," he teased. Lucas held up his hand and Max immediately grabbed his wrist to suck on two of his fingers. She did her job but made it deliberately messy, letting the spit leave her mouth and run down his fingers and onto his palm. Max popped Lucas's wet digits out of her mouth and started taking them back in one by one. She sloppily sucked each of his fingers until they were all glistening and completely lubed up with saliva, all the while moaning around them as he tonguefucked her. Once Max had finished, Lucas moved his hand back down and used two of his slippery fingers to keep her pussy lips spread apart so that he could spit into her cunt. Max shivered when he did just that and used her own hand to rub it in. Lucas smirked and did it again, with Max responding by pushing his face back into her pussy.

As Lucas was eating her out, his hand reached up again, but this time steered clear of her mouth. Instead, he flicked her nipple and Max gasped at the sharp burst of pleasure. Lucas slid his hand across her sweaty chest and flicked at the other nipple, his dick twitching at the noises she made in response. He pulled away to spit on her pussy a third time and went to lower his head back down but Max stopped him. Wordlessly, she spun herself around, leaving her head hanging over the counter. "Fucking choke me," she demanded, opening her mouth. Lucas was quick to oblige and let his seven inch cock glide straight down her throat. Max didn't even gag at first thanks to her many hours of practice. But once Lucas started pushing further, she coughed a little and he immediately pulled out.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

Max nodded. Her mouth opened again and Lucas pushed back in. This time, he started withdrawing his cock and then abruptly slammed it back inside. His thrusts quickly picked up speed and, in a matter of seconds, Lucas was roughly fucking his girlfriend's mouth. His balls smacked against her nose and he occasionally removed his cock to let her suck on them. He was about to put his dick back in when Max reached behind him and pushed him forward slightly. With her head now between his legs, Lucas moaned as Max began sliding her tongue up and down his butt crack. It was a difficult angle and Max was unable to do everything she desired, but she settled for messily drawing long wet stripes between his ass cheeks with her tongue.

"Fuck," Lucas groaned, rubbing Max's pussy with one hand and her breast with the other. He wanted to continue, but it had already been a few minutes since he was last inside her, and for the both of them that was a few minutes too long. "I'm gonna fuck your tight pussy so fucking hard," he growled as Max returned to her original position.

Max's heart pounded in her chest at her boyfriend's words. "Yeah?" She ran two fingers over her wet cunt. "Then what are you waiting for, Stalker? Do you need me to- huh- oh- fuck!" Max's seductive grin gave way when Lucas entered her as harshly as possible, ramming his cock deep inside and keeping it there.

"Come here," Lucas muttered, placing his hands underneath her ass and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped onto his shoulders. Lucas held onto her ass and started to bounce her on his cock. Max hauled herself up and down to assist him and make it a joint effort. She leaned down and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as the new position allowed his dick to sink deeper into her pussy than before.

The pair were too busy in their efforts to notice a group of spectators watching through the window. Their view was obscured by a couple of half-empty shelving units that stood between the door and the teenage couple, but they could still see enough to know just what was happening in there. Robin tried to quietly open the door but found it was locked. "Yep, thought so," she said, looking at Steve. "They must have swiped our keys."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Horny little shits."

Dustin was behind with the older couple, peering over their shoulders for any glimpse of Max's naked body he could catch. Disappointingly, the only thing he could see was her hands clawing at Lucas's back. Her head was blocked too, meaning he couldn't even see the look on her face as she was being fucked.

"Umm, excuse me? Am I not good enough for you?"

Dustin spun around and was met with a terrifying sight - a rather stern-looking Erica Sinclair, glaring at him with a hand on her hip. He swallowed hard and held his hands up in defense. "What? No, I-"

"You think she's hotter than me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it."

"No, I wasn't! I was just- I was-"

"So you were lying when you said I was the prettiest girl in the world?"

Dustin blushed as their argument drew the attention of the others, who exchanged equally confused glances. "No! No! I wasn't lying! I meant it! I did!" he said frantically, now fearing for the safety of his manhood as Erica slowly approached him.

"You did?" she asked, softening her tone a little.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Fine. Wanna prove it?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna prove yourself?"

Dustin frowned in confusion. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Okay then...?"

"Good."

Sighing in relief at the fact that he might not die in an ice cream store after all, Dustin watched as Erica sat down on one of the outward-facing sofa booths. She stared him in the eye as she started to unbutton her shorts. "Eat me out," she demanded, giving approximately zero fucks as to who heard her.

"Woah! What?!" Dustin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.

"You heard me. Right here. Right now." Erica's tone was unwavering. She was deadly serious.

There was a tense silence throughout the entire store that lasted for several unnerving seconds before it was broken by Steve. "Alright, I think it's time you-" He was interrupted by Robin's hand on his arm.

"It's fine. Let them," she said as a sly smile spread across her face. She kissed him deeply while letting her hand wander down his chest and into his shorts. At this point, she just wanted any excuse to get his clothes off, and she could sense that El and Kali wanted the same thing for the other boys, if their matching smirks were anything to go by.

Steve groaned and broke the kiss. "Here? We cant."

"Why not?"

Robin's stare was almost as intimidating as Erica's, meaning it took Steve all of five seconds to relent. "Fuck it," he muttered, picking her up and placing her on the counter.

"Shit, wait!" Robin shouted, hopping straight back down and laughing as she ran over to the store entrance. She grabbed the hook for the shutter and pulled it halfway down when Nancy and Jonathan suddenly ducked underneath it.

"What's going on? You're closing early?" Nancy asked before looking around and getting a pretty clear indication of what was indeed going on.

Robin shrugged. "You can join in if you want. Your call," she said, grinning. She pulled the shutter down all the way and closed the blinds, completely blocking the view from the mall-goers just outside. She darted back to Steve, leaving Nancy and Jonathan staring in shock as they tried to comprehend what they'd just happened upon.

Back in the kitchen, Lucas placed Max down in favor of a position that allowed for a much faster speed. He put his hand underneath her thigh and lifted her leg onto one of the lower counters, which just so happened to be a refrigeration unit. "Shit, that's cold!" Max laughed, before going right back to moaning as Lucas ploughed her from behind. The couple's incessant need to make each other feel good seemed to have affected their spatial awareness as they were now fucking over several tubs of fresh ice cream that were waiting to be brought into the store.

As well as enjoying his cock inside her, Max loved the feeling of her boyfriend's balls slapping against her ass cheeks while he fucked her, the sound of which was growing louder and louder as Lucas's movements became more violent. "Yes, yes, fuck! Fuck me! Fuck my tight little pussy, Stalker!" Max turned her head and smashed her lips into his. The kiss was sloppy, and Lucas's thrusts were starting to head that way, too. With their mouths still exchanging saliva, Lucas slipped two of his wet fingers between Max's butt cheeks and rubbed them against her tight asshole. With a little pressure, they pushed inside. "Fuck! Oh fuck, yes!" Max screamed, breaking the kiss. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-"

"Me, too! Fuck," Lucas groaned. "Cum with me, baby."

Their mouths locked again just as both teens reached their peaks. Their lips refused to separate, allowing their moans to disappear down each others' throats. Their toes curled and their entire bodies shook as they came together. Lucas instinctively squeezed Max's ass and felt her butthole tightening around his fingers. A spray of juices squirted from her pussy, just missing the ice cream below. When their lips eventually parted, Max's breathless whimpers and Lucas's panting filled the air around them. Lucas removed his fingers from her ass in order to hold her up, although now his own legs were feeling shaky on the back of his orgasm. "Holy shit," Lucas breathed, gripping onto Max's hips. Despite their intense climaxes, there wasn't much mess... that was until Lucas's softening cock slipped out of the redhead's pussy, effectively unplugging her hole and resulting in a torrent of cum gushing out from between her legs. The mixture of her juices and his jizz splashed onto the ice cream, coating it a delicious layer of sweet and salty cum.

The couple looked down at their mess and laughed. "Oops," Max said, grinning, as she kissed him again. When she pulled away, she let her forehead rest against his. "That was amazing. I love you," she whispered, cupping his cheeks.

Lucas smiled and pecked her lips once more. "I love you, too." He glanced back down at the cum-soaked ice cream and chuckled. "We should probably go before someone finds that."

Now sexually satisfied for another few hours, the horned-up pair were about to leave through the back when they heard a questionable sound coming from the store. Max looked through the kitchen window and, much to her surprise, saw Robin and Steve fucking right on the counter next to the door. "Holy fuck," she gasped, summoning Lucas to have a look for himself. The rest of the Party were out there, too, and looked to be engaging in similar activities. Deciding there was no way they could just leave, Max retrieved the stolen keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it cautiously and stepped out into the store with Lucas following close behind. They both stood still for a few moments, gaping at what their friends were doing. They eventually snapped from their daze at the sound of a camera shutter accompanied by a bright flash.

Jonathan angled his next picture, spurred on by Nancy's lips wrapped around his cock. Through the lens, he was treated to a close-up shot of Kali on her knees in front of Will, her head bobbing up and down as she deepthroated his teenage cock. He snapped a photo of his little brother receiving his first blowjob and then turned his attention to the couple next to him. El was still stroking Mike's cock with her mind, and the boy was only seconds away from blowing his load.

"You two little shits better not have made a mess in there!" Steve called out upon noticing the two newcomers as he repeatedly thrust himself into Robin.

Max raised an eyebrow while Lucas remained unresponsive.

The sound of Steve's voice caused the entire room to fall deathly silent. Everyone stared at Lucas and Max, and Lucas and Max stared back at them.

"Oh, shit! Fuuuck!" Mike suddenly shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

There were a few more beats of silence until El turned around to face everyone, her pretty face covered in thick sticky globs of cum. "Hey, Max. Hey, Lucas," she said casually, looking sheepish as Mike's hot jizz ran down her face.

Max burst into laughter, as did El. Soon enough, everyone was laughing at the situation, except for Mike, who had turned a dark shade of red.

"Come on, you two." El beckoned Lucas and her best friend over to join them as she licked her boyfriend's cum off her fingers. Max grabbed Lucas by the hand and practically sprinted over.

Lucas had been so caught up in watching Jonathan's pervy photoshoot, he'd barely noticed his little sister being eaten out by Dustin on one of the sofa booths. Erica glared at her brother for a moment as he was dragged along. "Sup, nerd."

Lucas winced. "Ew, what the fuck?!" Before he could react further, Max peeled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shorts, sliding them off along with his underwear. He assisted by removing his shirt, leaving him completely naked. Lucas and Mike gaped as their girlfriends suddenly lunged at each other and began fiercely making out as they tore off their clothes. Nancy popped Jonathan's cock from her mouth and removed her clothes as well. Jonathan followed suit and followed Nancy as she sat down on one of the leather seats. Now completely naked, El and Max joined her, as did Kali, and the four boys dropped to their knees in front of the girls.

Over on the counter, Robin secured her legs firmly around Steve's waist, pulling him in closer and sending his cock deeper inside her. Gasping, she turned her head and saw Dustin with his head between Erica's legs. Robin caught the younger girl's attention and motioned for her to come over.

"Have I proved myself yet?" Dustin asked, smirking at Erica as he lapped at her pussy.

"Almost." Erica pushed him away and sauntered over to Robin. She bent over the counter at a ninety-degree angle to the blonde girl and looked behind her, invitingly shaking her ass at Dustin. The curly-haired boy leapt to his feet and approached her from behind. Erica hummed as Dustin's cock rubbed between her butt cheeks. She pushed herself back and gasped when he entered her pussy.

"Holy shit," Dustin groaned, holding onto her ass while he slammed into her tight cunt. Erica and Robin inched their faces closer and locked their lips together, much to the arousal of Dustin and Steve, who pummeled themselves even harder into the girls.

Outside, a group of teenagers gathered at Scoops Ahoy's now sealed-off entrance. "Aw man, they must have ran out of ice cream," one said, looking rather dejected. His friends turned to leave but the boy remained in place for a few seconds before shouting back to them. "Hold up! Do you guys hear that?" he asked, pressing his ear to the shutter as the echoing sounds of moans, slobbers, and slapping flesh began to seep into the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

This ended up being the longest chapter I've ever written and the thought of proof-reading it gave me a headache so apologies for any mistakes

* * *

When Will Byers woke up that morning, he expected to be spending the day eating ice cream with his friends, not trapped between the legs of a naked girl with superpowers. But here he was. He nervously looked up at Kali, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Just try your best," she told him. Will glanced to his right and saw Jonathan feasting hungrily on Nancy's pussy. He watched his big brother carefully, taking a mental note of how his techniques ranged from soft, gentle licks to more forceful nibbles, both of which had Nancy moaning in pleasure. Will turned back to Kali, who was eagerly awaiting his attention. Taking a deep breath, he plunged himself in. Will was met with a sweet taste and immediately knew he loved it. He started off slow, clumsily dragging his inexperienced tongue along the folds of Kali's pussy and stopping every few seconds to catch his breath. Despite his lack of experience, he seemed to be doing an adequate job, if Kali's moans were anything to go by. Jonathan couldn't help but smirk as he watched his little brother eat out the older girl, the perversion of it all only making his cock throb harder in his hand. The older Byers brother was also spurred on by the whimpers and moans Nancy was making in response to his skilled tongue work. The sounds coming from the Wheeler girl merged not only with Kali's but with the two younger girls beside her.

"Mmm... Mike- huh... ohh," Eleven moaned out as Mike's tongue swirled around her sensitive clit before delving deeper inside her pussy.

Mike smirked, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend's. "How's that feel?" he asked between licks.

El arched her back and attempted to stifle another moan. "Good... so g-good."

Mike's smirk stayed firmly in place while he licked two fingers and pressed them up to her folds. He pushed them inside with ease, causing yet another tantalizing moan to escape her lips. While Mike explored the inside of El's pussy with his fingers, his mouth trailed across to her thigh. He nibbled on the flesh between her legs before leaving a trail of soft kisses across her soft skin, all the way until he reached her foot. Mike finished by planting a kiss on her sole and then returned back the way he came, dragging his mouth all the way down her leg until it rejoined his fingers.

"M-Mike, feels so-"

"I know, baby," Mike purred, reaching under El to grab her ass cheeks and pull her closer to his mouth.

El whined as Mike's tongue forced itself deeper and deeper inside her. She looked to the side and locked eyes with Max, who was in a position identical to hers. The redhead had already been fucked once today, but in no way did that mean she was about to sit this one out. In fact, she was excited to see just how far things would go and maybe - just maybe - she would get to indulge in one of her favorite fantasies, one that involved more than just her boyfriend's cock inside of her. But for now, Max's attention was focused on steadying her breathing and combing her hands through Lucas's hair as he licked around her juicy pussy. He could taste the remnants of his own cum on the tip of his tongue as he flicked it around between her sopping wet folds. Coming up for air, Lucas licked his lips, savoring his girlfriend's taste, before lowering his head down again. Max was fully expecting his tongue to return to her pussy, meaning she let out a moan louder than any of the others when it landed somewhere else instead. Lucas smirked at her reaction as he began eating out Max's tight butthole. "Lucas- fuck... yes," the redhead whimpered, her entire body tingling as Lucas used both hands to spread her butt cheeks so he could poke his tongue as deep into her asshole as possible. The increase in the volume of her moans quickly attracted El's attention. The brunette was instantly turned on by the sight of her best friend writhing around with a tongue up her ass, all the while basking in her own pleasure and bucking her hips against Mike's face. El didn't notice her boyfriend staring at the other couple, too, meaning she was unprepared when his mouth dropped lower and his tongue suddenly plunged into her asshole. This time, it was El's reaction that caught Max's attention.

The two girls stared for a few seconds before lunging at each other again and locking their mouths together. "Holy shit," Mike breathed, his cock twitching in arousal as El and Max began furiously making out, licking around and moaning inside each others' mouths and stroking their tongues over one another as their boyfriends obediently licked their asses. Max let her hand roam across El's body, snaking it down towards the other girl's now unattended pussy. Eleven immediately reciprocated and dipped her hand between Max's legs, rubbing her fingers over the redhead's pussy, now even wetter due to Lucas's handiwork. The boys' dedication to lapping at their girlfriends' butts meant they didn't even notice things had escalated over to their left.

Jonathan was balls deep in Nancy, pounding her pussy from behind while she sucked on Will's cock. Kali had her tongue in the boy's mouth, kissing him deeply while he received his second blowjob of the day. Each thrust from Jonathan sent Will's throbbing shaft deeper into Nancy's mouth as pre-cum dripped onto her tongue, with the tip eventually entering her throat, making her eyes bulge wide. Kali desperately wanted Will's cock inside her, but she knew their current position would make that a difficult task, so instead she decided to introduce the boy to a new form of pleasure. She lifted his leg onto the seat and got down behind him. Kali smirked to herself before pulling apart Will's butt cheeks and pressing her face between them. "Ugh- _fuck_," Will groaned as Kali swiped her tongue over his hole. She pulled back just enough to give her room to spit onto his ass and then applied her finger to rub it in, lubing up his tight hole. Will shuddered at the sensation and looked over his shoulder at Kali.

"You taste so good, Will." Kali hungrily licked her lips before diving back in. Once she really started eating him out for good, Will found himself consumed with pleasure. With Nancy still deepthroating his cock and Kali tonguefucking his butthole, Will realized he was currently living any teenage boy's dream as he was sandwiched in at both ends by the mouths of two older girls. He was unable to move due to each girl's face pressing down on him - Nancy's against his crotch and Kali's against his ass, rendering him helpless to stop the waves of pleasure surging through his body even if he wanted to. Will didn't know how long he would last in this position. Having his dick and ass stimulated at the same time wasn't exactly something he was used to. Fortunately, Kali was all too aware of this and wasn't about to let him finish so soon. She gave Will's asshole a few final licks and then sat back down on the seat. "Do you want to fuck me, Will?" she asked, trying to mask her desperation.

With everything that was going on around him, Will was hardly surprised at Kali's offer. Still, he hesitated to respond, if only because he had absolutely no idea what to do. He'd hear so much when Lucas and Mike were swapping stories about how Eleven could use her powers to intensify sex or how Lucas and Max somehow managed to fuck every day at school without getting caught. He tried to remember the tips the two boys would share with each other, but the pressure of being in a room full of his naked friends was fogging his memory. Realizing he would just have to wing it, Will pulled his cock from Nancy's mouth and got into position in front of Kali. The girl reached out a hand and wrapped it around his lubed-up shaft. Will put his hands on Kali's shoulders for support and slowly moved his hips forward. He gasped when his cock slipped inside and Kali let out a long, seductive moan. Will was halfway inside when Kali grabbed hold of his ass, pulling him towards her and letting his cock sink in the rest of the way. "Oh, _fuck_! Almost forgot what this feels like." Kali kept one hand on Will's butt and brushed the other through his hair. She slowly pulled him down towards her and kissed him again. "How does it feel?" she asked, breaking the kiss.

"Good. Really- r-really good," Will groaned between thrusts. Her cunt was warm and tight around his cock and each push into her had them both moaning like crazy.

Next to them, Nancy and Jonathan were going at a much quicker pace, with Jonathan's more experienced member hammering into Mike's sister at lightning speed. "Jonathan- _oh, fuck_\- Jonathan! Fuck, yes! Fuck, _fuck_!" Nancy gasped and screamed as her pussy was impaled over and over again on her boyfriend's thick cock. Jonathan's hands roamed all over her body, groping at her ass, sliding up her sides, and eventually settling on her shoulders, allowing him to pull her back onto his cock for more depth. Nancy's eyes were fixed on watching Will enjoying his first fuck when an incredibly kinky idea came into her mind. Maybe it was the hormone-filled air that was affecting her thinking or maybe Nancy just wanted one of her secret perversions to come to fruition. "You should- _fuck_\- you should fuck Will," she muttered between moans.

All the slurping and slobbering going on was too loud for Jonathan to hear her. "Huh?" He pulled her closer to him and she turned her head to look at him as she spoke.

"I said..." Nancy began, unable to hold back a filthy smirk. "I think you should fuck your brother in his cute little ass."

Jonathan's face froze, but the rest of his body didn't. He continued to slam into Nancy as he tried to process what she said. "What?! I- I can't do that," he said, sounding slightly horrified.

"Why not?" Nancy pushed her ass back hard, her skin slapping against his, almost as if she was pressing him for an answer.

Jonathan's movements slowed down a little as he focused more on what his girlfriend was asking of him. "Because he's my brother! It's not- it's not right."

"Oh, and _this _is?" Nancy countered, looking around and gesturing at the other naked teenagers in the room.

"Okay, fair enough, but... you wouldn't fuck _your_ brother, would you?" Jonathan asked, despite the fact that her suggestion was becoming more and more appealing by the second inside his sex-clouded mind.

On any other day, the mental image conjured up by that question would have turned Nancy's stomach. She'd never once thought of her brother in a sexual way. Ever. But with everything that was going on around her, that same mental image now seemed almost... _arousing_. "I don't know. I'll guess we'll find out sooner or later," she told him. That same filthy smirk was back and Jonathan had no idea what to even think, let alone say.

"I think you should."

Jonathan looked over Nancy's shoulder as a third voice joined in their conversation. Kali was staring straight at him with a smirk on her face identical to Nancy's. "It's not like he's gonna go around telling people if that's what you're worried about," the purple-haired girl said, her pussy tingling around Will's cock at the thought of getting to watch some hot brother on brother action.

Nancy turned to face Jonathan and gave him her "_I told you so_" look. "See? I'm not the only who thinks it'd be hot."

Jonathan sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but the girls were winning him over. He hated that the idea of fucking his own brother was starting to turn him on. He pressed his lips up against Nancy's ear and spoke the words she'd heard so many times before. "You're relentless, you know that?"

Only a few feet away, Dustin was working up a sweat as he fucked Erica over the counter. His balls were hitting her ass with each drive forward and he was forced to slow his pace to avoid tiring himself out too soon. While his stamina was steadily improving, it was nowhere near the level of Steve's, who was barely breaking a sweat as he drove his bulging seven inch shaft repeatedly into Robin's tight cunt. Erica and Robin exchanged moans as they kissed, their lips frantically meshing together and their pussies acting like vices for the boys' hard-ons. In an effort to regain his stamina, Dustin removed his cock and dragged it between Erica's ass cheeks, leaving a trail of pre-cum along the folds of her pussy. He leaned down and nipped at her ear, causing her to pull away from Robin. "Maybe if you're a good slut, I'll fuck you in other places, too," he growled, pressing his swollen cockhead against Erica's tightest hole. The girl moaned at his lewd suggestion and spun around to face him. Threading her hands through his curls, Erica pulled him down for a kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth straight away, claiming dominance and letting him know that while he might be the one on top, she was the one in control. Dustin didn't mind, though. He'd have her begging in no time. Erica jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter, pushing her legs apart and allowing Dustin to stand between them. He lined up his dick and rammed it straight back into her cunt, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through each of their young bodies. Erica hugged him closer, clawing at his back and digging her feet into Dustin's ass. Breathing against her neck, Dustin ducked his head lower and closed his mouth around one of Erica's nipples. He sucked on the hardened bud and grinned when she let out a whine at his actions. Erica tried to keep her eyes on Dustin, but found herself getting distracted by what was going on behind him. She could see Jonathan moving towards his brother and, behind them, Lucas and Mike, both of whom seemed to be very much enjoying the company of their undeniably salacious girlfriends.

Max vigorously rubbed at her clit as she bounced up and down on her boyfriend's dick. Her cunt was still creamed up with their combined juices, the sticky mess of cum and spit coating Lucas's cock and dripping down onto his sack. Eleven was in the exact same position beside her, riding Mike's cock and alternating between making out with him and her redheaded best friend. Max reached over to squeeze at El's butt and used her hand to push her ass down, giving the girl some extra momentum to sink her pussy deeper onto Mike's shaft. The girls also appeared to have their own ways of providing their boys with a little extra stimulation. Max's method involved clasping her hand around Lucas's balls and delicately massaging them, with her middle finger aimed lower to rub at the area beneath his sack, while El's method involved dragging her hands across Mike's chest and lightly pinching his nipples. Both boys seemed to be grateful for the additional pleasure, especially given the sensitivity of the stimulated areas.

"Fuck," Max gasped, her lips separating from El's with a loud wet sound. She looked down and noticed the trails of spit and cum seeping out from her pussy and onto Lucas's cock. With a devious glint in her eye, Max lifted herself off and crawled between his legs, her fingers instantly wrapping around his sticky shaft and pumping it a few times. She licked from the base upwards, slurping up the mixture of their secretions, all before suckling on the fleshy tip. Max maintained eye contact with Lucas as she forced the entirety of his cock into her mouth, quickly overcoming her gag reflex and expertly deepthroating the boy's pulsing erection. The sound of Max's fervent slurps inspired Eleven to take up a similar position. Dropping to her knees, El went for a slightly different technique to the other girl. Taking up a more teasing nature, she kissed the tip of Mike's cock, causing it to jump at her touch. El repeated the action a few times over until her lips were shimmering with a layer of pre-cum. Playing with the silky strands of his girlfriend's hair, Mike groaned when El began sucking on his sack. She kept her eyes glued to his as she slobbered all over his balls, taking them in one at a time and then cramming both into her mouth together.

Almost as if they were in sync, the two cock-hungry girls switched tactics with El moving upwards to suck on Mike's cock and Max moving downwards to play with Lucas's balls. "Ugh, _shit_. Is it weird if I say I love your mouth?" Lucas asked between grunts.

Max smirked up at him. "I wouldn't say so."

"Good, because it's literally the best."

"You know what's even better?"

Straight away, Lucas noticed that devilish little gleam in her eye and knew exactly what she was about to do. Max hooked her hands around Lucas's thighs and pushed his legs up to give her access to his butthole. She stuck her tongue out and darted it over his puckered hole, making his cock twitch in the process. "Okay, yep, that's definitely better. _Fuck_!" Lucas gasped, holding onto Max's head as she licked his tight asshole. Yet again, the slurping sounds alerted the other couple that a new kinky activity was taking place. Mike and El both turned to watch as Max lathered up Lucas's ass with saliva, her mouth messily sliding over his hole and his cock spilling out pre-cum all over her hand.

Max noticed the others staring at her and plucked her lips away from her boyfriend's ass, directing her gaze to the girl beside her. "Come on, keep up," she grinned.

Eleven giggled and wasted no time flicking her tongue over Mike's asshole, taking the boy by surprise as he adjusted to the unexpected tingling sensation. Pushing his legs back further, El grabbed Mike's butt cheeks and pulled them apart, watching as his hole fluttered open ever so slightly in response. She traced her thumb over it, reveling in the moans her actions seemed to be eliciting from him. Fully embracing her kinkier side, El proceeded to spit onto his ass before returning her tongue to his hole, licking all around it and trying to drive it in as deep as she could.

"I guess we lucked out on the girlfriend front, eh?" Lucas said, flashing a rather smug smile at the other boy.

Mike glanced over with the same expression on his face. "I'll fucking say."

The two boys casually started a conversation over their girlfriends' indisputable love of rimming while Max came up with an idea that, as she whispered to El, would be "funny just to see the looks on their stupid faces." Mike was so engrossed in one of his "guy talks" with Lucas, he wasn't even aware that El's tongue had left his ass. Instead, his girlfriend was busy sucking on Max's left middle finger while the redhead took care of the same finger on her right hand. Once both fingers were sufficiently lubricated, Max pressed the left one against Mike's slippery asshole and the right one against Lucas's. The girls laughed when their boyfriends still didn't break from their conversation. "Hey, boys?" Max finally spoke up, successfully catching their attention. Lucas and Mike had only a split second to see the salacious grins on their girlfriends faces before Max plunged her fingers deep inside their tight butts. Her digits curled and grazed against their prostates and both boys almost erupted on the spot.

"Shit!"

"Holy fuck, Max!"

The girls laughed at the looks of equal parts pleasure and surprise on the boys' faces and Max began slowly sliding her fingers out, only to push them straight back in at the last second. El managed to work around Max and took both of their aching cocks in her hands, working their thick shafts and swirling her thumbs over their glistening tips. Her fingers were soon sticky with pre-cum, but that was no trouble. It was gone within seconds as the girls took great pleasure in licking it off in between a few erotic kisses. As she was pumping her fingers in and out the boys' butts, Max was thinking of an idea for the four of them to participate in. One that meant she could have some fun with El while still being filled with cock. She quickly devised a plan and whispered it to El, whose reaction was one of obvious excitement.

"Oh, no. What are they doing now?" Mike asked, yelping slightly when Max's finger abruptly left his ass.

"Follow us and you'll see," Max told him as she hurried off to one of the booths with El, giving their boyfriends a nice view of their perfectly-shaped butts.

Lucas just shrugged and got up to follow them with Mike lagging behind. When they rejoined them, they were both immensely turned on when they discovered their girlfriends lying on top of one of the tables in a delicious sixty-nine, their fingers and tongues exploring each others' soaking wet pussies. El was on top, her face hardly visible between Max's legs, and was the first to notice the guys standing there. "We want you to fuck our butts," she said, dropping her mouth straight back down to Max's cunt.

After a few moments of silence, Max glared at them. "You heard her!" She reached up and spread El's butt cheeks, revealing the girl's hole - small, tight, and ready to be annihilated by a big fat cock. The girls' eagerness to devour each others' cunts prevented them from seeing Lucas and Mike exchange a few whispered words and the mischievous grins that followed. El gasped when she felt her ass give way easily thanks to the liberal amount of spit coating her hole from Mike's previous tongue exploration.

"M-Mike! _Huh_\- oh, you feel so good inside me!" El moaned, her body shaking at the overwhelming feeling of having her ass stuffed with a thick cock.

"Is that right?"

El looked up and saw her boyfriend staring down at her, still grinning. "Mike?" Glancing behind her, El discovered that it was actually Lucas who was balls deep in her ass. "Lucas! Fuck!" she screamed, her words slurring into her moans and prompting him to speed up. At the same time, Mike eased his cock into Max's ass, grunting at the tightness that enveloped his shaft. Max responded with equal surprise when she realized that it wasn't her boyfriend filling her ass, but she wasn't about to complain. Instead, she dug her heels into Mike's butt and growled at him to go faster. Above her, Max could see Lucas's balls slapping against El's ass cheeks as he harshly thrust his cock into her from behind. She quickly found she couldn't suck on them from where she was lying, so instead resorted to using her fingers to stimulate her boyfriend's sack while she licked El's pussy from below.

"Shit, man! Your girl's ass is tight as hell!" Mike shouted across to Lucas.

"Sure is! So is yours. I guess our sluts are well trained."

"Yeah, I guess so," Max said, reaching up and planting a loud smack on Lucas's butt, causing him to buck his hips and fuck Eleven's tight ass even harder.

The foursome were being watched by Nancy, who was clearly impressed with the voracious sexual appetites of the two younger girls. Now that their innocence had been completely stripped away in front of her, she found herself dreaming up all kinds of naughty ideas they could partake in together. She was forced to stop herself from getting lost in thought as another one of her fantasies was about to become a reality. Will removed himself from Kali and flipped onto his back, as per Nancy's instruction. He lifted his legs so that his knees rested against his chest, in doing so showing off his cute ass to Nancy and his brother. Jonathan hesitantly moved in closer and gripped his cock tightly. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for even agreeing to it in the first place. If only Nancy wasn't so damn convincing...

Will knew he could stop this from happening. All he had to do was say no. But he didn't. While he may have been able to win against the Mind Flayer, he was confident his raging teenage hormones would put up more of a fight. And so, he nodded, giving Jonathan the all clear to proceed. Nancy and Kali shared an excited look as Jonathan pressed the engorged head of his cock against Will's hole. The younger boy fidgeted a little at the strange sensation but urged Jonathan to keep going with a second nod. Applying a small amount of pressure, Jonathan eventually managed to push the tip inside. Will gasped sharply as his ass was penetrated and Kali took to jerking off his cock in an attempt to balance out the pain he was experiencing with a little pleasure. Will sucked in a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Ugh- h-hurts."

A look of panic flashed onto Jonathan's face and he prepared to pull out. "Hey, do you want me to stop?"

Will meekly shook his head. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Jonathan... _please_."

"Alright. Just tell me if it gets too much, okay?"

All it took was Jonathan to reach the halfway point for the sharp stinging in Will's ass to transform into indescribable pleasure. "Oh, g-god... yes- fuck!" Will's mouth dropped open and his breathing grew more and more rapid. Jonathan kept on pushing and, a few moments later, bottomed out inside Will's tight ass. "Please... Jonathan... fuck me!" Will moaned out, his words instantly turning him into a slut for his big brother's cock. Jonathan obliged and proceeded to saw his cock in and out of Will's hole, stretching it out around his shaft.

"Fuck, that's so hot!" Kali grinned, pushing a couple of fingers into her pussy to keep herself entertained.

Nancy leaned in close to Jonathan. "Keep fucking your brother, you dirty boy. Wreck his tight little hole," she whispered in his ear. "Watch this." Straddling her legs either side of Will's body, Nancy carefully lowered herself onto his cock, mewling as it parted her slick folds and disappeared into her. She pushed down as far as she could until her ass cheeks made contact with his skin. The intensity of Will's moans increased tenfold as soon as the warmth and wetness of Nancy's tight pussy surrounded his dick. The boy was already dangerously close to erupting thanks to his brother hammering his ass, but Nancy fucking herself on his cock was just too much.

"Nancy... I c-can't-" Will gasped as his cock suddenly exploded inside Nancy, shooting several hot bursts of cum straight up into her pussy. Instead of climbing off, Nancy stayed put, riding his softening cock and letting the semen leak out of her cunt and pour down onto Will's sack.

The entire ordeal was being watched closely by Erica. "Why don't you let Steve fuck you?" she asked out of nowhere, staring up at Dustin.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know. Fun?"

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but that doesn't sound like my idea of fun."

"But what if I want you to?"

"I don't care if you want me to."

Erica flashed Dustin a devious smile. "Well, I'm not letting you fuck my butt until Steve fucks yours."

Dustin stopped his thrusts and frowned. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Too bad."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Like, deadly serious?"

"Uh-huh."

"Son of a bitch!"

Erica smirked in victory. "Go on, I ain't got all day!"

Sighing in defeat, Dustin promptly detached his cock from Erica and walked over to Steve. "Hey, Steve?"

Steve absentmindedly looked up at Dustin but was far more concerned with the girl in front of him.

"Uh- do you..."

"Spit it out, Henderson. I'm a little busy here."

"Do you... um... doyouwannafuckmyass?" Dustin mumbled.

Steve kept on pounding into Robin. "What?"

Dustin cleared his throat. "I said, uh... "doyouwannafuckmyass?""

"Dude, I can't hear a word you're saying."

"DO YOU WANNA FUCK MY ASS, STEVE?!"

Silence swept through the room and Dustin coughed awkwardly. There were a few giggles before everyone went back to fucking each other.

"Woah!" Steve's expression was a mix of shock and confusion. "And why would I do that?"

"Because Erica wants you to."

"Okay... why?"

"She said I can only fuck her if you fuck me."

"You've been fucking her for like the last ten minutes."

"Yeah, but not her ass."

"Well, I don't care. I'm not fucking you, Dustin."

"Steve, come on!"

"No way, dude!"

"Why not?" Both boys looked down at Robin when she spoke. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Steve remained silent, which seemed to be a sign that he was at least entertaining the possibility now. "Seriously?!"

Robin beamed up at them. "What? I'm just saying, it'd be hot as hell and it seems everyone else is getting pretty... _creative_... over there."

His eyes scanning the room, Steve took in the mass of naked bodies engaging in all manners of lewd activities. "Holy shit. Is that Jonathan fucking his _brother_?"

Dustin gave Steve a pointed look. "See? It wouldn't even be the most messed up thing happening here."

"Okay, okay, jeez! If you want it so bad, I'll do it," Steve huffed, finally giving in. "Go over there." He pointed to an empty booth in the corner.

While Dustin and Steve headed off for some time alone, Robin had an idea of her own. "Hey, you wanna learn something cool?" she asked Erica.

The younger girl thought about the relatively simple question for quite a lengthy amount of time. "Okay sure, but only if I can still watch them from here."

Over at the booth, Dustin crawled in head first and slumped down, pushing his ass up to give Steve easy access. The older boy licked his finger and rubbed it over Dustin's hole. Steve was no stranger to anal play, having fucked Robin's ass countless times, and knew exactly what he was doing. He pushed his finger inside and Dustin expectedly tensed up. "Dude, you need to relax, okay?" Steve told him.

"I _am_ relaxed!"

"No, you're not."

"Am too!"

"I can quite literally feel that you're not relaxed, Dustin!"

"You try relaxing with a finger up your ass!"

Rolling his eyes, Steve gave a moment to relax, which he eventually did, before adding a second finger. Dustin cursed and groaned and cursed some more, especially when Steve tried to separate his fingers inside his ass, effectively stretching his hole as far as his scissored digits would allow. "Okay, that should do it." Steve nudged his cock between Dustin's ass cheeks and let the tip rest against the boy's puckered opening. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure!"

"Yes! Just put it in already!"

"Relax, I am!"

"Stop telling me to relax!"

"Well, stop being so cranky!"

"Steve!"

"Okay! It's going in."

"Shit! Oh, shit!"

Dustin lurched forward when the tip popped inside and Steve had to chase him to stop his dick from slipping out. "Hold still!"

"I'm trying! Holy fuck!"

Moving his hips steadily forward, Steve started feeding the rest of his cock into Dustin's ass. He held onto the boy for support and, seven inches later, found himself secured all the way inside. Dustin's butthole clenched tightly around his shaft, but Steve was slowly able to withdraw about halfway and then slam back inside, igniting sparks of immense pleasure within both boys.

"Go faster."

"What?"

"Move faster, Steve!"

"Okay. So like this?" Steve rammed forward and dialed the speed up to eleven.

"Holy shit, that's it! Keep fucking my butt like that!" Dustin groaned, his voice becoming slightly muffled as he buried his face into the cold leather seat, although his moaned demands were still audible several tables down, where Lucas and Mike stood mercilessly ass-fucking each others' girlfriends. Once the sound of Dustin's voice reached their ears, the two boys came to a halt and listened in.

El looked behind her but her view was blocked by Lucas. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Steve's fucking Dustin in the ass," Mike said, not sounding in the least bit surprised given the circumstances.

"Woah, seriously?!" Max questioned, taking a quick break from devouring her best friend's pussy. "Okay, that settles it. You two need to fuck each other now."

Lucas paused with his cock still in El's ass. "Wait, what?"

"Hey El, don't you think our boyfriends should shove their big cocks in each others' butts?" Max teasingly flicked at El's clit while she dreamily envisioned such a scenario.

"Yeah, they totally should!" El returned the favor and kissed Max's clit.

"Whaddaya say, boys?"

Lucas quirked an eyebrow. "Is it even worth arguing with them?"

Mike shook his head. "Nope."

"Holy shit, I _so_ need to see this!" Max pushed Mike away with her feet and rolled out from underneath El, while Lucas moved back to allow El room to jump down off the table. The girls found a seat just opposite and sat down together, giggling excitedly as they waited for their own private show to begin. "Oh, and you have to make out as well," Max told them, the idea earning herself a kiss from El.

Lucas and Mike exchanged a knowing look before carefully stepping onto the table and lowering themselves to their knees. They shuffled forward and closed the gap between them, their pre-cum-soaked tips connecting at the same time as their lips.


End file.
